


When Chat Noir Met Sabine

by KNR_fangirling



Series: The Meet Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNR_fangirling/pseuds/KNR_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Chat Noir’s had been on his way to Dupain Bakery when his “pawtrol” turned into an Akuma battle. He was really surprised when he ran into her, especially since she had just been sitting there doing nothing.

It was a girl in a white toga, which didn’t actually look all that out of place. There had been performers in the park lately for some festival of sorts. If it weren’t for her orange-red skin (too deep to be a fake tan gone wrong) he wouldn’t have paid her any mind. 

When he had landed to investigate, she didn’t give him a chance to say “hi” before she was on him and attacking. Luckily he was able to get out of the way in time.

“Well that was purrty mean,” he gibed. “Mew should at least introduce yourself before attacking.”

She didn’t say anything; just righted herself and flipped her long platinum blond hair over her shoulder. Purple eyes stared at him for a moment. It was freaking, like she was staring into him rather then at him.

She blinked and cocked her head the side for a brief moment before returning it to its neutral position. 

It was a little disconcerting for him. Usually the Akuma would have demanded his Miraculous by now, or, at the very least, introduced itself.

“What,” he questioned. He could feel his usually smirk forming on his face. “Cat got your tongue?” 

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly stepped towards him, still completely silent.

Okay, he was officially beginning to freak out. He really wished Ladybug was here because the silence was starting to get to him.

He watched as she shifted and broke out into a run. She moved at a surprisingly fast rate that almost caught him off guard. Thinking quickly he grabbed his stick and braced it against the ground. When she was a hair in front of him, he vaulted and flipped over her, aiming the staff to trip her.

She went tumbling out of the entrance of the park and onto the road. There was a startled yelp that followed the move and Chat was actually a little excited to have gotten a sound of her. Only when he looked closer, it didn’t seem to have come from her.

Through the bars of the fence, he could see another figure standing there. It looked like a civilian that had been passing by. The Akuma he threw almost took her out. He cringed. That would have been his fault. He should have looked before tossing her.

The Akuma turned and focused on the other figure as well. Standing there was a short Asian woman with short hair, who looked familiar to him, but he couldn’t place why.

“Hey, get out of the way,” he called out to her.

She turned to look at him just as the Akuma got up to strike her.

Chat felt his heart stop. He didn’t have enough time to get to her so he aimed his staff and forced it to extend.

There was no sound from the Akuma as his pole hit her square in the chest pushing her away from the civilian. 

He ran forward and stopped in front of the woman.

“You need to get out of here,” he ushered. “It’s not safe.”

“Oh my,” she managed to get out.

Chat didn’t think that was an appropriate response to what was happening but then he noticed she wasn’t looking at him when she said it. He felt a shift in his staff and looked over at the Akuma.

Crap!

She was running along his stick, right at him.

Before he had time to react, the civilian did. He watched in amazement as she grabbed the Akuma by the arm and flipped her over Chat’s head.

He blinked in awe.

Wow, he was really off his game today. First the Akuma gets the jump on him, then he almost throws the Akuma into a civilian, now, said civilian is saving him. 

“Young man you really should be more careful,” she mothered, the care in her voice startling him out of his musing. “Your opponent almost got the best of you.”

Scratch that. She mentored him.

“You use that thing like it’s a sword, instead of a staff,” she said pointing down at his stick. “Did no one ever teach you how to properly use it?”

“Uh…” how does one respond to that?

“Don’t get me wrong,” she added. “When you use it like a sword you have beautiful fencing technique but, you’re holding your body all wrong for a pole weapon.”

He twirled it in his figures bringing it back to normal size and tucking it close to his body.

“Sorry, madam,” he said, giving his most dashing smile. “Although I a-purr-eciate the advice, I must really insist that you get to safety.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Akuma are no--”

He was cut off by the civilian grabbing his stick and using it to fling said Akuma, who he managed to let sneak up on him again, across the park, all in one swift motion.

“I’m sorry dear,” she said twirling the staff beside her, effortlessly. “But I can’t, in good conscious, leave you with a weapon that you have no training on.”

“No training,” he countered. “I use it all the time.”

“Yes, and the fact you haven’t hit yourself with it is just sheer luck,” she countered. “I have decided that I am going to give you a quick lesson on how to properly wield this. I am Sabine and for the moment, I shall be your teacher.”

He stared at her. First an odd Akuma, and now, an odd woman. Today really was turning out extra weird. It made that whole thing with Plagg and Marinette seem like nothing. He smiled in amusement.

“Alright, Madam,“ he said crossing his arms. “I’m listening.”

She nodded then took a defensive stance. 

\-------------------

It was amazing. For the last ten minutes “don’t-call-me-Madam-Sabine-is-fine” had been knocking the Akuma back repeatedly and explaining to him carefully why she put her feet in one spot or how she moved her weight to put more force into a move. It was trilling. He watched her intently, miming the moves whenever he could.

It was a little strange that the Akuma just kept getting back up and attacking again; showing no signs of changing tactics. She hadn’t even shown a power yet which he wasn’t sure made it odder or not. He made sure to keep an eye on her, as well as his new teacher, just incase one showed up. But, so far, so good.

“And those are the basics,” she concluded, knocking the Akuma down once more. She turned to him and handed his staff back. “Any questions?”

“Sabine that was wonderful,” he informed her, staring down at his staff in wonder. “I’ll be able to help Ladybug out so much more because of you.”

She chuckled at him with a kind smile.

“My turn,” he said, eye’s narrowing and grin morphing into more of a smirk.

It was perfect timing because the Akuma was up again and getting ready to run towards him. He readied himself like Sabine had shown him; feet positioned only slightly apart, staff held ever so. He kept his breathing calm and body loose. When the Akuma approached and he acted, he noticed how much easier it was to control the staff. The transfer in power, when you use your opponent’s strength against them, that he usually felt when fencing, could be felt now. It was incredible.

“Very good,” Sabine complimented when the Akuma fell for the hundredth time. “This time see if you can get a hit in.”

He nodded his head and waited for the Akuma to get back up. This time he waited for her to be close enough before aiming and hitting her in her side.

She flinched but reached forward towards his face.

He twirled his staff around to knock her hand out of the way. It left another opening on her other side, which he struck as hard as he could.

She flinched again and stumbled this time. Once she had her footing, she reached for his face again.

“Chat!!” yelled a familiar voice. There was a whizzing of a yoyo and the next thing he sees is the Akuma dangling from a tree.

He looked up in time to see Ladybug landing in the park from somewhere high, string of her yoyo held tight. “My lady,” he greeted.

“I just fought two of these guys,” she said as she skidded beside him. “It’s not an Akuma!”

He cocked his head to the side.

“It’s just something the Akuma made,” she informed. “When the Akuma touches you it takes your appearance and turns you into one of these guys. Then these just jump you and grab your face, trapping you so he can get another victi--” 

Chat watch as Ladybug’s eyes landed on Sabine and widened in surprise. Her whole body tensed up and she went silent.

“Ah,” he started. “How rude of me. Ladybug this is Sabine.” He gestured between them. “Sabine, Ladybug.”

It remained silent. Chat took in both women, examining their behavior. Sabine was smiling kindly while Ladybug stared at her like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Sabine just cocked her head to the side. “Well, your partner is her now,” she said turning to leave. “Good luck! And make sure you practice those stances.”

Chat gave a wave and, when Sabine was out of sight, turned back to the red clad superhero.

Ladybug was still frozen staring at the space the civilian once stood.

“Are you feline fine, my lady,” concern evident in his voice. This was so out of character for her. Although it was nice getting to see another side of her.

She shook herself out of it and a sigh of relief passed her lips. She turned and glared at him for the pun before rolling her eyes. Chat could only smile in response; glad his lady was doing something familiar. 

“We should stop the Akuma,” she ushered.

“Uh,” he grabbed her hand. “My Lady, are you sure you’re alright? When you looked at Sabine, you looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

“It’s nothing, Chat,” she assured. “I was just worried she would recognize me, for a second.” She looked at where the woman had exited. “She knows me pretty well in my civilian life and I wasn’t sure how well the mask would work.”

“Ah, I see,” he said with a nod of his head. 

He pictured himself running into his father, or Nathalie or even Gorilla and wondered if they would be able to recognize him with the mask on. Then again, he’s met Nino and Alya as Chat and they didn’t seemed to connect the dots. Seeing’s how one of them was his best friend and the other was a reporter who had dedicated her spare time to unmasking Ladybug and Chat Noir, he supposed maybe not.

He thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that maybe Marinette would be able to figure it out since she had had several conversations with Chat face to face. But, she didn’t really know the Adrien half of him, very well, so, he probably didn’t have to worry about her. At least, not yet. Hm. He’d have to be more careful around her.

“Come one, Chat!” Ladybug called him from the other side of the park. 

When had she gotten so far away. “Coming, my lady.”

He’d worry about everything else later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where any of this came from and I'm so sorry in advance.

Ladybug’s catch phrase echoes around him as a familiar red light shoots out from the air and start undoing the damage the Akuma had caused. The man who was possessed was returned to normal; as well as all the people he morphed.

Chat had been right; he had been part of the festival troop. Angered by the fact that someone passed him up for a role because he didn’t look the part, Hawkmoth turned him into an Akuma that could steal the appearance of any person, turning them into a generic Barbie and Ken like figures that held you down so that he could take your appearance next.

It had been hard fighting them. They formed mobs and just continuously came at you. It was the mummy and the knight situation all over again.

A familiar beep brought him out of his musing. He looked over at his partner.

"Well,” she started retracting her yoyo. “That’s my cue to go.”

“Till next time, my lady,” he said with a two finger salute.

He watched as she took off into the night. He waited a moment before looking around and making sure the coast was clear. A familiar green light sparked as he de-transformed; Plagg flying out of his ring and landing on his shoulder with ‘umpf’.

“So hungry,” the little Kwami moaned in distress.

Adrien chuckled and pulled out some cheese. “Here you go buddy.”

The Kwami jumped up with a big smile. Adrien took a set at a close by bench and waited for Plagg to finish. He closed his eyes and threw his head back over the bench. He let a sigh out as he sunk into the seat. He was tired from the fight and taking a little rest seemed like a good idea. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. By how dark it was, he could tell it was pretty late. He wondered if going to see Marinette was still a good idea. He closed his eyes again and let his mind wonder.

“I really have to take Sabine, Plagg,” he said musing over the events of that evening. “I've never been that good with my staff, before.”

“Yeah,” he responded taking another bite. “It’s not every day a Chat Noir gets trained by one of the previous Ladybugs.”

Adrien gave a chuckle and all you could hear was chewing for a moment. 

“Wait!” Adrien’s eyes flew open and looked at the Kwami. “What did you say?”

“Yum, yeah,” Plagg said nonchalantly, licking his chops. “That lady today was the Ladybug before your Ladybug.”

“What?!” He exclaimed jumping up out of his seat.

“Why are you shouting?” Plagg whined around a mouthful of cheese, rubbing his ears.

“You can’t just tell me something like that and expect me to remain calm!” He grabbed his head and started pacing.

OMG! He’d meet another Ladybug today. He meet another Ladybug today AND she taught him how to fight. This was both one of the most amazing and shocking moments in his life. Something dawned on him.

“Wait,” he turned back to the Kwami who had been watching him with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what Ladybug meant by Sabine being someone close to her civilian form?”

It would make sense. Ladybug—his Ladybug—had been naturally good right off the bat. Maybe she received training from the previous Ladybug and just assumed he had to.”

“Nah,” Plagg brushed off. “Pretty sure your Ladybug doesn’t know her mother was the previous Ladybug.”

“Mother?!” he exclaimed.

“Adrien,” Plagg said holding both his ears down. “You’re shouting again.”

If Adrien wasn’t freaking out before, he was now. He had met Ladybug’s Mother. OMG! He had thrown an Akuma at Ladybug’s Mother. How stupid could he be?!

He smacked his forehead repeatedly while chanting terms of stupidity at himself.

“Sabine is Ladybug’s Mom!”

“Keep up, that’s what I just said!” The Kwami ordered opening another pack of cheese and taking a big bite.

“B-but,” he flailed. “HOW?!”

“That’s a conversation for your Dad, kid,” he cocked his head to the side briefly. “Or, maybe just any adult.”

Adrien sputtered.

No wonder Ladybug had froze when Sabine had been standing there. He’s pretty sure he’d have froze to if his father was standing in front of him too. Oh god, he hoped that Sabine didn’t recognize Ladybug. He didn’t think his Lady would forgive him if he was the reason she was found out.

Something dawned on him.

“Is it customary for the Ladybug Miraculous to be passed down from Mother to daughter?”

“No,” Plagg answered, stuffing the last piece of cheese in his mouth. “The current Ladybug just met all the requirements.”

“There are requirements,” he asked. He hadn’t known that.

“Yup,” he said floating up to Adrien licking his paws of the last of his snack. “You have to have certain characteristics for the powers to really sync up. Didn’t you ever wonder why Ladybug has three powers where you only have one?”

Adrien cocked his head to the side. Ladybug didn’t have three powers, did she? His confusion must have been evident on his face because Plagg continued.

“Lucky Charm, Cleansing Light and Purification are all actually different techniques,” he informed. “This Ladybug is the first in a while who has been able to do so many right of the bat. Usually it takes a while for a Kwami and their selected to be synced enough for this many powers to be possible. Ladybugs, normally, only get Purification, at first. It’s Chat Noir’s job to get the Akuma using one of his techniques.”

Adrien felt pride for his lady. Wow, she truly was amazing.

“You however,” Plagg said pointing an accusing finger at him. “Only have one because of that bleeding heart of yours.”

Adrien wanted to defend himself but Plagg just continued.

“Usually Cataclysm or Ancient Destruction comes first,” he mused. “Cataclysm uses a concentration of negative energy to rot something and bring about a bad ending. It’s considered Lucky Charms opposite because Lucky Charm uses positive energy to encourage a happy ending. Ancient Destruction absorbs all the bad luck in the area and repeals it back causing chaos and physical damage. It’s considered Cleansing Light’s opposite because Cleansing Light absorbs all the good luck in the area and repeals it back causing healing and physical repair. It’s why all of the Akuma stuff fixes itself when Ladybug uses it.”

Adrien stared at Plagg. This was probably the most he’s informed him of anything, ever. He had no idea that’s how any of this worked. It was rather surprising just how much Chat Noir and Ladybug really were each other’s opposite.

“Dark Purge,” he stopped looking unsure if he wanted to continue. He stared at Adrien for a while before continuing. “Dark Purge doesn’t usually come until much later AND is only to be used in an emergency.” His tone went serious all of a sudden. “Purification uses light energy to force the darkness out of something. It decimates it. It’s how the Butterflies come out purified; the name pretty much says it all. And that 'Light' energy is literal the pure life force of Ladybug shining through with the help of Tikki. The more pure of heart Ladybug is, the more powerful. Dark Purge doesn’t work like that.”

Adrien watched a Plagg plopped back down on the bench. 

“When a Chat Noir uses Dark Purge, it doesn’t force anything out,” he confessed. “Instead, with my help, the soul opens up and absorbs the darkness in. The soul of Chat Noir takes in the taintedness of the Akuma and it just stays there, slowly corrupting the soul. The more times Dark Purged is used, the more tainted, twisted and lost a Chat Noir becomes. I used to try and pick someone already dark and twisted to be Chat Noir so that the Akuma can’t really do that much damage but that usually turns out to be more work for Tikki and her chosen, in the long run.”

Adrien frowned at him. “It can’t be that bad.”

A laugh forced its way out of the little Kwami; bitter and sharp. “Trust me, it’s bad. Ever hear of Jack the Ripper, the Zodiac Killer, or how about Bluebeard,” his head hung. “Those are only a few of the famous ones. In all three cases, they were Cat Noir’s that used Dark Purge. Turns out even if you have a dark soul, you can always be that much darker. I don’t know how Tikki keeps forgiving me for these guys.”

“Because it’s not your fault,” Adrien tried to sooth, scoping up the little guy in his hands. He brought him up to his face. “Like you said, they were tainted before you got to them. It’s not your fault they turned out so horrible.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said as he shook his head. “I don’t know how she can forgive the fact that each one of those Chat Noir’s were the ones that killed her Ladybugs.”

Adrien’s heart stopped. His limbs felt numb as shock set in.

“Jack the Ripper’s victims were what they were because he found out that Ladybug was one,” Plagg confessed. “She constantly turned him down because she didn’t think she was good enough for him, since he was a nobleman, and when he found out what she did for a living, he decided that if he couldn’t have her, no one could. Funny thing is, he didn’t have to kill the others, he had her one the first try.” He looked at Adrien with sadness. “The Zodiac Killer’s victims took us a while to figure out. He targeted woman and men who remind him of Ladybug. Having loved her so much he couldn’t bare that Tikki was going to choose a new one after she had died. Bluebeard, well,” his eyes looked distant. “Still don’t know why he changed.”

Adrien was going to be sick. How could they? They claimed to have loved them and they did this? He couldn’t help wonder if this was something that he was going to have to worry about.

“Those aren’t even the most extreme cases,” he confessed. “There was a Chat Noir who turned into serial rapist, one that murdered children in their sleep, and of course there were the dozen or so that were enemies to ladybug rather than allies.”

Adrien couldn’t fathom how any of the Chat Noir’s could hate their Ladies.

“Because of that track record I switched up who I picked,” he continued leaning up against Adrien’s thumb. “It worked out for a while but something bad still kept happening to them. So this time,” he looked at Adrien. “This time I didn’t choose someone that would be compatibles with me. This time I choose someone who was compatible with Tikki. This time I choose someone who would reject me long before they would reject Tikki or her chosen.”

The sadness in Plagg’s eyes was breaking Adrien’s heart. He held the kwami closer.

“Are you mad at me,” he voice came out softly.

“Oh, Plagg,” Adrien whispered back. “How could I be mad at you for something like that?”

“Because you’ll never be a full fledge Chat Noir,” he said sadly. “Cataclysm is probably all you’ll ever be able to do and it doesn’t even work right.”

Adrien has never seen Plagg behave this way. The kwami was so upset and on the brink of tears and he had no idea what to do.

“Hey Plagg,” he started. “Were any of the Chat Noir’s friends of yours?”

He shook his head.

“Well, there you go,” Adrien said bring him up to eye level. “Proof that you already did something different. You’re one of the best friends I have.”

He smiled at him.

“Do you wanna go home, now?”

“No,” There was a glint in kwami’s eye. “I still haven’t tried to get more Danishes from your princess. We go there first.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. Even after being upset, Plagg still had cheese on the brain.

“Okay,” he conceded. “But it’s late so she might not be up.”

“I’ll take those chances,” Plagg said in a way that made Adrien feel like he knew something that he didn’t.

“Alright,” he said standing back up. “Claws out!”

With a flash of green Chat Noir stood, newly transformed. With a smirk he took off running towards Dupain Bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat dropped down onto Marinette’s balcony soundlessly. He looked around and took in the lounge chair, the potted plants and little radio on the table in the center. It looked like a good place to come and think or relax if stressed.

He wondered if Marinette and Adrien could become good enough friends for him to come up her during the day too. It would be nice for them to get to know each other better. Granted, that probably wouldn’t happen since the girl got so flustered and shy when he was around. Maybe he could do better with her as Chat. Nodding to himself and patting himself on the back for a good idea, he started looking around again.

He looked down and saw a hatch and, if the light coming from it was anything to go by, she must still be awake. Taking a deep breath, to build up his courage, he knocked on the window and waited.

There was a rustling and banging noise that followed. It had him chuckling. Seems like she was clumsy even at home.

A familiar head popped out from the hatch and blue eyes blinked at him behind long lashes. He froze for a moment, his heart beating faster all of a sudden, before brushing it off. They just kind of stared at each other for a moment in silence. A few more moments and it would be awkward. Crap! He didn’t want it to be awkward with her as Chat like it was with Adrien. He should say something. What should he say? Think!!

“Chat Noir?” she asked, snapping out of it and stepping up onto the balcony. “What are you doing here?”

He watched as she crawls up and gently propped the door up against the brick wall behind it. The movement made him notice she was in her pajamas. He felt himself blush at seeing her in such a state. Coming here, so late at night, was a bad idea. What would she say if she knew it was Adrien seeing her like this? This is Plagg’s fault. Yeah, he was going to blame the Kwami.

He realized that he was basically checking her out so he quickly shifted his eyes back to her face.

“I came to thank you, again, for taking such good care of Plagg,” he said with a bow. “And for the lunch.”

“Oh,” she smiled at him, from her seated position, from the ground. “You’re welcome! It’s the least I could do for one of the heroes of Paris and I’m sure anyone would have done the same.”

He smiled, feeling a little charmed by her. “Actually, not many people would have done that, Princess” he argued softly. “He could have easily ended up in the hands of Hawkmoth and without Plagg I can’t be Chat Noir, so, really, truly, thank you!”

She blushed a bit and gave a little giggle.

“Wow,” she said. “First my mom comes into my room acting weird and tells me I’m going to have training again and now Chat Noir shows up on my balcony to tell me thank you,” she giggled to herself. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I’m dreaming.”

Chat smiled at her. He didn’t know what she meant by the mother thing but she sounded like she was mostly talking to herself so he let it go. He’d completed his mission. Good for him. He should really let her get to bed now. In fact, he should be heading off to bed to.

“Well, princess,” he gave another bow. “I bid you goodnight!”

She gave a little wave in response.

He had one foot on the banister and was getting ready to jump when a familiar sensation came rushing over him.

“Wait,” he shouted, his eyes widened in panic. “Plagg!”

There was a flash of green light as his transformation wore off. He panicked for a moment; a string of profanity running through his head.

A squeak escaped from Marinette.

Dread filled him. So much for getting to know her… He sighed and his shoulders drooped. He was kind of bummed out. He was growing to like this side of Marinette and now that he was Adrien again, he’d probably never see it again. The girl would probably start treating Chat like she does Adrien. Damn. Oh well, time to face the music.

He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened in surprise and then he blinked a few times in confusion. 

Marinette had complete turned around and, as an extra precaution, covered her face so she couldn’t see anything.

He couldn’t help but smile as relief filled him. She hadn’t seen. His smart princess had saved the day, and his identity, again. 

His eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at his Kwami.

“Plagg,” Adrien growled. “Are you crazy! You almost revealed my secret identity.”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said with her eyes still covered. “I didn’t see anything. As soon as you started to glow I shut my eyes.”

“Worry not, Princess,” Adrien said, crossing his arms. “It wouldn’t have been your fault if you did.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s not important,” Plagg brushed off floating over to the girl. He batted at her hands with his paws so she would know he was there. “This oaf was about to leave without asking the most important question.”

“What’s so important that you almost gave me a heart attack?!”

“Marinette, can you bring me cheese treats again,” he asked with a big smile.

“Seriously,” Adrien shouted, arms flailing. Unbelievable!

Marinette chuckled at them.

Adrien was glad she found this amusing but he wasn’t kidding about the heart attack. It surprised him how much he cared about what she thought of him. That was a new revelation he’d have to deal with later. Or maybe file it away in the ‘nope’ part of his brain.

“Are you behind me, Chat?” her voice came, breaking his musing.

“Um,” he blinked in confusion. He moved over a bit so she wouldn't see him out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah! You’re good.”

She peeked through her fingers and made sure he really wasn’t in sight. She was greeted by Plagg right in front of her. She giggled again before cupping her hands so he could sit in them. “Hello, again, tiny kitty kwami,” she said, rubbing her thumb along his ear.

“Hello, Chat Noir’s Princess,” he countered, ear flicking as she touched it.

Adrien sputtered as a full-blown blush covering his face. Chat Noir’s Princess?! Why did that sound so wrong when he said? Dirty almost! Like it insinuated that he owned her.

Marinette blushed too but she smiled along with him. “What a little charmer you are?” She mused, side eyeing him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I try,” he confessed, chest puffing out.

Oh, god! Adrien couldn’t handle this. Plagg was flirting with her. Little bastard said all he needed was cheese but he obviously knew his way around a lady.

“Although,” she started, her eyes narrowing in a bit of a glare. “You shouldn’t have done that to your chosen. What if I hadn’t turned away in time?” she scolded. “It’s bad enough that I know you guys are in class with me. What if I slip and accidently reveal something? You should be more careful, can’t let anyone know the boy behind the mask.”

“Thank you,” Adrien agreed, throwing his hands up. “Yell at him princess, maybe he’ll listen to you.”

The kwami pouted. “But what about cheese treats?”

Adrien could tell by the way her head moved that she rolled her eyes at him. He laughed at that.

“Okay, whenever I can, AND if you behave,” she added looking at him sternly. “I’ll be sure to grab you a cheese treat.”

“You’re my new favorite,” he said hugging her thumb.

“Don’t give in to him, Princess,” Adrien interfered. “That little glutton will eat you out of house and home when it comes to the stuff.

Plagg glared at him from over her shoulder then turned back to her. “Do you wanna be the new Chat Noir? I’m suddenly looking for a replacement.”

“Hey,” Adrien complained, leaning over her to glare down at him.

“Wow,” Marinette laughed at them. “You two must be great friends.”

“You’re right,” Plagg agreed with her. “He may be an idiot but he’s a good idiot.”

Adrien froze. Man, Plagg was really turning on the charm today. This was beyond flirting. He must really like Marinette. Huh… He wondered if he’d been serious about her being a good Chat Noir. Their earlier conversation came back to him. He cringed. Definitely not! Marinette, surely, wasn’t a twisted soul. She was too sweet for that to be true. But, then he had to wonder; would Marinette make a “bad” Chat Noir like him. He thought about it some more and thought, if that’s the case, like him, would she make a better Ladybug?

Huh… He looked down at her. If she got a little braver and moved passed her shyness, she’d probably make a great ladybug. She even kind of looked like her.

He was literally about to picture her in a ladybug suit when Plagg cut off his thought.

“Although, I still may have to consider you,” he said to her. “You’d look cuter in the outfit.”

Just as Adrien was about to picture the familiar red suit on her it was replaced with an all to familiar, leather, black one. He pictured the bell around her slender neck and kitty ears over tossed hair; wild like his got when he transformed, but worse of all—oh god, so much worse—he pictured the tail and how it would curl around her. Why was the same outfit he wore every day looked so much more scandalizing on his sweet, innocent, classmate?! 

Yup… there it went. Adrien’s brain broke. 

A whole body blush, from head to toe, bloomed. He could practically feel how red he was getting.

That can never happen!! She’d wreck everyone in his suit! Akuma’s would just give up for her. His innocent Princess; what has he done?!

Plagg started chackling. “Princess, you should see how red he got,” he informed.

“What are you picturing over there,” Marinette inquired. “Nothing perverted I would hope kitty cat.” It came off like she was joking.

He didn’t think his thoughts could get more corrupted. Adrien did not need this right now. He was already picturing the outfit and, when she said that, it took a whole new turn. Things he didn’t know he could imagine just popped into his head, out of nowhere. Damn pubescent brain. 

His silence must have gave him up.

“Stop imagining it,” Marinette scolded, a blush forming on her own face.

“I was fine until you said something!” he defended.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed.

Plagg just started laughing hysterically. He threw his head back and kicked his legs in the air. “Oh, you two make it to easy.”

"Well,” Adrien cut off. “That’s enough of that for tonight. Plagg! Claws Out!”

Within seconds Chat Noir was transformed, over the banister and running away with a “Bye Marinette” over his shoulder.

It’s a shame he didn’t wait another moment. He would have saw Sabine come up and ask Marinette what she was doing on her balcony so late a night.


End file.
